coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3194 (1st March 1991)
Plot Vera tells Jack that Joss is welcome at No.9 any time he likes. Rita doesn't see any way of stopping Jenny living with Robert Weston. Alec is having second thoughts about the club. Bet thinks he's just against her running it. Angie packs and tells Rita she's leaving tonight as she's had it with Jenny. Rita begs her to stay to avoid Jenny moving Robert in. Ruby Mottram and Percy cross each other at the charity shop. He is horrified when she sells his waistcoat which he had just left on the counter. Phil leaves the Rovers. He shares his reason for staying there with Deirdre. Deirdre wonders if he's being honest when he denies knowing the man he'd been asked to defend in court. Emily has to keep the peace between Percy and Ruby. Bet convinces Alec to give the club a go; they'll still be partners even if her name is over the door. Phil comes up with the name: "The Al-Phi-Bet Club". Curly has to sleep on the sofa as Joss stays the night. Joss tells Vera how hard it was to keep his secret until now. Angie has to stay on at No.7 another week as she can't move into her new lodgings yet. Alec feels they should open the club in the old Graffiti Club premises, now un-let office accommodation. Jenny apologises to Rita and thanks her for everything she's done for her. She tells her that Angie can have the house; Robert's bought a flat and she's moving in with him. Rita thinks she's making a mistake but they part on good terms. Jenny leaves the Street. Bet is appalled that Alec has to find £60,000 to go into the club venture. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle Guest cast *Ruby - Ann Rye *Joss Shackleton - Harold Goodwin *Robert Weston - Philip Bretherton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *10a Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *The Kabin *Friends of Weatherfield Hospital Charity Shop *Rosamund Street Notes *Last appearance of Jenny Bradley until 17th September 1993. *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 31st December 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene set in The Kabin of length 39" in which Rita Fairclough and Mavis Wilton discuss Jenny Bradley. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bags are packed, unpacked and packed again at No 7. How does Bet feel about Alec dealing with Phil Jennings? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,840,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes